character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asriel Dreemurr (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Child Asriel= |-|God of Hyperdeath= |-|Angel of Death= Summary Asriel Dreemurr is the final boss of the True Pacifist Route in Undertale, a game released firstly for PC on September 15, 2015, and then for Playstation 4/Playstation Vita on August 15, 2017. He is biological son of Asgore and Toriel, and the former prince of the underground. Before the events of the game, Asriel found Chara, who was the first human to fall into the Underground. The two soon became best friends, but one day, the human fell ill and was going to die. Just before her death, Chara had only just one wish, to see the flowers from her village. Asriel took her soul, crossed the barrier, carried Chara to the town and laid her body on a flowerbed. The villagers assumed that Asriel had killed the human child, and they attacked him with their all. Asriel could have destroyed them all, but he showed mercy and turned to flee with Chara's body. Once he arrived home, Asriel died among the flowers of Asgore's castle, and his dust spread on the garden. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 8-A by himself. Low 7-C w/ Chara's soul | 2-C '''| At least 2-C''' Name: Asriel Dreemurr Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Pre-teens before death. Unknown as The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath. Classification: Monster, Former prince of the Underground | The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath | Angel of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Caprine Physiology, Magic, Soul Absorption (Absorbed Chara's soul in order to cross the barrier), Transformation (Into his God of Hyperdeath form), Monster Soul, Soul Manipulation (Used the 6 human souls and the soul of every monster in the Underground to break the barrier), Fire Manipulation (Scaling from Asgore and Toriel) | All of the above, but upscaled to his new level, Godly Physiology, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 4), Multiple Souls (By consuming the six human souls and all monster souls), Reality Warping, Invulnerability (Completely immune to Frisk's attacks), Culmination (Is the result of the soul of every monster in the Underground), Fire Magic, Danmaku and Energy Manipulation w/ Chaos Buster, Afterimage Creation, Multicolored Lightning Manipulation w/ Shocker Breaker, Weapon Creation (Can create two swords and a blaster), Weapon Mastery, Star Creation and Stellar Attacks w/ Star Blazing, Space-Time Absorption, Temporal Devouring, Universe Destruction, Black Hole Generation w/ Hyper Goner, Homing Attack (Showed here), Power Bestowal (Gave Frisk infinite HP in the credit scene), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Showed this power during the credit scene of the True Pacifist Route, where he directly talked to the player) | All of the above, but enhanced, Paralysis Inducement (Made sure that Frisk couldn't move his/her body), Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Brainwashed the soul of Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys to attack Frisk, and made sure that they forgot their friendship with the child). Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multi-City Block Level by himself (As being the former prince of the Underground, he should be at least comparable to enemies likes Tsunderplane, whom is this powerful). Small Town Level w/ Chara's soul (Was stated to have enough power to destroy Chara's village) | Multi-Universe Level (As Flowey, he absorbed the 6 human souls and the soul of every monster in the Underground, which were stated to be as powerful as one human soul, thus reaching 7 souls and becoming The Absolute God of Hyperdeath. For this reason, he is immensely above the likes of Omega Flowey and Chara. By checking his stats, he has infinite attack and defense, but this shouldn't be taken seriously, because he isn't able to one-shot Frisk. Was able to destroy a timeline by using a fraction of his real power) | At least Multi-Universe Level (Much stronger than before. His final attack can bring Frisk's health to 0.00000000001 HP) Speed: Unknown '''| Inaccessible''' (Can freely move in a void after he destroyed the timeline)' '|''' Inaccessible (Faster than before) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Infinite | Infinite Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Multi-City Block Class '''by himself. '''Small Town Class w/ Chara's soul | Multi-Universal '''| Multi-Universal''' Durability: 'Unknown',' '''likely '''Room Level '(Took hits from all the villagers at once, and survived enough to reach the garden of Asgore's castle) | Multi-Universe Level '(Can't take any damage from Frisk's attacks, whom was able to harm Omega Flowey) | At least '''Multi-Universe Level '(Stronger than before) '''Stamina: High '''(Was able to reach Asgore's castle from Chara's village even if he was wounded by all the villagers at once) | '''Limitless | Limitless Range: Unknown | Universal+ w/ Hypergoner | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Chaos Saber, Chaos Buster Intelligence: Unknown as a child. Very High '''as the God of Hyperdeath (Has knowleadge of Undertale's timelines) '''Weaknesses: He is too kind with everyone and this is the reason why he was killed by the humans | A pure heart child can remind him his past | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: Credit to Undertale wiki *'Fire Magic:' Asriel uses this attack exclusively during the first phase. He shoots several fireballs at his enemy. *'Star Blazing:' Large, star-shaped projectiles rain down from the top-right corner of the screen in rapid succession, each one detonating into expanding rings of smaller projectiles just above the Bullet Board followed by one final, larger star that detonates directly above with a much denser ring. The upgraded version, "Galacta Blazing," is virtually the same except the small stars spin counterclockwise. *'Shocker Breaker:' Asriel strikes the battlefield with bolts of lightning seven times, which are forewarned by ! boxes. The base attack simply strikes in an alternating striped pattern, first small (four times), then large (three times). The upgraded version, "Shocker Breaker II," adds a series of targeted strikes after three small lightning bolts, and finishes by sweeping the battlefield left to right with big lightning bolts. *'Chaos Saber:' Asriel hovers directly above the protagonist and swipes the bullet board five times with summoned blades, finishing by swiping both sides, leaving slow-moving residual sparks picking up velocity and flying across the board. The upgraded version, "Chaos Slicer," is considerably more dangerous as he picks up more speed and swipes the board six times. *'Chaos Buster:' Asriel summons a blaster and fires nine waves of bullets telegraphed by flashing lines, and finishes with a charged beam. The attack shoots in a pattern, which starts at three lines to four lines, vice versa. Dodge by moving when he fires three lines or the beam and remain still when he shoots four lines. The upgraded version, "Chaos Blaster," removes any patterns and fires randomly, and the charged laser creates a massive starburst that covers the bullet board. *'Hyper Goner:' Asriel's final attack before he begins fighting at full power. The Bullet Board covers the entire screen before a large creature resembling a combination of the DT Extraction Machine and Sans's signature "Gaster Blaster" attack is summoned. It then proceeds to create a powerful vortex akin to that of a black hole that attempts to draw the protagonist's SOUL into the creature's mouth (presumably devouring it) along with several damage-dealing debris (assumed to be pieces of the surrounding ground). If the protagonist is hit during this attack, their HP drops to 1, and all succeeding attacks do no damage. Key: Child Asriel | God of Hyperdeath | Angel of Death Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2